Dreaming
by TheSushi68
Summary: Que se passe-t-il dans la tête de Q lors de ses rêves. Il pense trop au travail, sans aucun doute, mais, est ce que c'est tout ?


Bonjour à tous :D Ou bonsoir d'ailleurs, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ceci.

Je vous présente ici mon tout premier OS 00Q, pas très long et il n'y a pas réellement de lemon dans celui ci, mais d'autre arriverons peut être un jour. Je tiens à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous, creusés dans la pierre de cet ancien bunker, les pierres, froides, mornes, monotones s'enchainaient sur des centaines et des centaines de mètres de galeries sous Londres. Larges d'environ mètres, les couloirs étaient assez spacieux et permettaient à deux agents de se croiser facilement sans se rentrer dedans, ca devait d'ailleurs bien être le seul point positif de cet abri souterrain. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que le MI6 avait pris position dans ses souterrains après l'attaque menée contre le siège des agents secrets Londoniens. Q poussa un vague soupir en pénétrant dans cet enchevêtrement de pierres, poussant la lourde porte blindée derrière laquelle se trouvait le MI6. Son éternelle tasse de café à la main – bien que le jeune QuaterMaster ne boive pas du café mais une boisson typiquement britannique le Thé – dans laquelle fumait encore sa boisson. Il l'aimait bien, cette tasse, entièrement blanche, avec simplement la lettre « Q » du scrabble, valant 10 points lors d'une partie, si vous parvenez à caser plusieurs mots avec cette lettre, autant dire que la partie est remportée d'avance. Mais ne changeons pas de sujet, notre génie de l'informatique déambula dans quelques minutes dans les couloirs avant d'arriver dans la grande pièce ou était posé son instrument fétiche, son ordinateur. Mais ce qui interpella Q, c'était le fait que la pièce soit presque entièrement vide, elle paraissait bien plus grande, et bien plus calme qu'à l'habitude lorsqu'un agent quelconque était sur le terrain. L'Agitation était double lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bond. Q s'approcha de son bureau, y posa sa tasse et s'avachit presque sur la chaise. Il était souvent l'un des premiers arrivé et profitait de cet instant de calme pour créer de nouveaux cryptages la plupart du temps. Portant de temps à autres sa tasse à la bouche afin d'avaler quelques gorgée de Thé, Q travaillait en silence, pas de musique, pas de bruits perturbateurs. C'est ainsi que le jeune entendit le crissement de chaussures derrière lui. Il pensait être seul jusqu'à présent, mais un reflet dans son ordinateur lui confirma l'inverse. Pour un agent du MI6 il n'était pas très discret, le Quartermaster n'avait simplement eue cas jeté un coup d'œil dans un écran pour voir son arrivée.

« - **Bond, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite de si bon matin ?** »

Il était rare de le voir par ici, il était soit engagé dans une mission farfelue ou alors se trouvait dans d'autres locaux dont Q n'avait que de vagues idées de ce qu'il pouvait s'y faire, après tout, il n'était pas agent de terrain et son poste lui convenait parfaitement, il savait très bien qu'il pouvait faire bien plus de dégâts avec son ordinateur que la plupart des agents secrets du MI6. Q lâcha un vague soupire et retourna à ses occupations, se concentrant sur les séries de 0 et de 1 s'affichant à tour de rôle sur son écran. Il était simple de mettre en place des firewalls et tout aussi simple de les déjouer pour lui. Il en oublia presque la présence de Bond derrière lui. Bien que la présence de l'agent secret ne dérange pas vraiment l'armurier, il se sentait comme … angoissé ? Mais il ne fit pas attention à se sentiment, continuant d'afficher les 0 et les 1 sur son écran, il porta sa tasse et en but quelques gorgées. Il sentit quelques instants plus tard la présence de l'agent secret juste derrière lui. Ses mains couvertes de cicatrices en tout genre vinrent se poser sur le rebord du bureau.

« - **Bond vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. L'Armurier n'avait pas quitté son écran des yeux.**

\- **Au diable les bonnes idées, nous sommes seuls Q, personne n'arrivera avant une bonne heure, vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi.** »

L'armurier renversa la tête en arrière et se trouva nez à nez avec Bond. Il avait un mince sourire sur les lèvres quand celui-ci l'embrassa lentement, puis viola la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue, un baiser lent, doux, et terriblement agréable. La chaise pivota et Q enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de l'agent, ses bras vinrent trouvés refuge derrière la nuque de Bond. La respiration du jeune se fit plus rapide, plus saccadé, au rythme des baisés. Il sentit les mains de Bond sous ses fesses et dans le bas de son dos, sa tête bascula en arrière quand l'agent entrepris de l'embrasse dans le cou, et de défaire lentement la boucle de sa ceinture. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Q quand il sentit la paume de la main de Bond dans son entre-jambe.

« - **Hhm réveille toi.**

\- **Qu… quoi ?!** Q ouvrit les yeux, il était … chez lui.

\- **Tu gémissais dans ton sommeil, ca va ?**

\- **Je … Oui, un rêve c'est tout.** »

Q se trouvait sur le dos, il fixait le plafond, le sommeil ne lui revenait pas, tout cela semblait si …réel. Et pourtant, ce n'était qu'un rêve. La fin de sa nuit fut agitée.


End file.
